Prison of Secrets - Bloody Moon
by Yugiohkittylover
Summary: This is just a side story to Prison of Secrets it is pretty short any way please read.


Me: This is just a side story to Prison of Secrets

Kara: she is writing this because there was a blood moon last night where she lives at 12:53am

Me: yep they happen 8 times every 2,000 years

Kara: she doesn't own yugioh just her OC's

The boy shifted nervously as he walked besides his look alike both were shadows as the sun set sparking an array of different colors that looked butiful but no one else was out the streets were deserted except for these two children who looked around ten. As the sun sank the streets grew very dark with no light the two children continued to walk silently. Everything seemed silent not even the wind blew they were all hiding everything was scared yet those two children walked deep into the forbidden forests of Kasa. Nether child even flinched when an eary pained wail was heard through the silenced neither looked back at the sound of bones crushing.

'_Run little children run for if you come the light will fade until there is none.'_ The whisper was a silent scream of warning but neither child stopped they just kept walking their faces hidden by the ever growing darkness that threatened to suck them into its never ending abyss.

"We fear not the darkness." The girl spoke her voice dull and vacant of any emotion.

'_They will kill you little children go run home.'_ The two children just smirked at the voice.

"They won't kill us." The boy said a glint of pure insanity was shown in his eyes.

"They need us we rule them we can win no one will ever stand in our way." The girl had a more insane look then the boy as the started to run into the heart of the forbidden forest. Both reached the clearing in the center of the forest and there sat a single pure white stone that shimmered with radiance and light.

"Disgusting the light sickens me." The girl spoke pure disgust making itself very noticeable in the girls voice as she shielded her eyes from the light.

"Why don't we take care of this disgusting thing that shines through our darkness?" The boy asked smirking.

"What an exilint idea." The girl had an insane look in her eyes enough to have scared any human alive and make them run.

'_If you remove that stone you will relies the seal that was placed to trap the demons that threatened the life here that had no code and would only kill, they are true monsters.' _The voice informed them now a hint of nervousness made itself known.

"Ahh they are needed for are plane you useless shadow." The boy said reaching out towards the stone.

'_Please don't they will destroy everything They wouldn't want that would they?'_ The voice now pleaded with them not to destroy the berior. The two children looked at each other before they started to laugh insanely.

"Did you hear that? The shadow thinks we care what they think! Why would we care what our hosts think they can just go and die for all we care!" The girl was laughing insanely.

"Ha! Like we could care less what happens to them they will never stop us or suppress us they are stupid!" The boy joined the girl in the insane laughter.

'_Who are you?' _The shadows voice was small.

"Who are we you ask? I am known as Akumu no jigoku but most call me Akumu." The girl smirked as the shadow seemed to back away.

'_Who is he?' _the shadow seemed nervous.

"Me I am known as Jigoku no Maō but I am better known as the Ketsueki-ō." The boy started to smirk insanely.

'_That is not possible you...'_ The shadow started to shake.

"What we are dead you truly believe that those humans could kill us they can not stop us it was a temerary delay of plans but now we are back and this world will fall." The girl had a creepy smile spread across her face as her eyes filled with only insanity no other emotions showing.

'_That isn't true they killed you, you could not come back!' _The shadow screamed as the boy shot it with a purple beam making it disintegrate.

"Now let us get back to what our goal was." The boy walked up to the stone that blocked all of the insane demons and there remaining powers away and put his hand on it making it shatter into pieces as the demons flew out of it and into the night sky and their power return to them. Both smirked and their eyes held pure insanity causing their eyes to go blood red while their pupil and white part of their eyes turned black and their hair became vacant of any color.

"Why don't we go pay a visit to those villagers who sealed us away and show them the true power of darkness?" The girls voice was cold and held insanity which flowed from her voice it almost seemed as the shadows and darkness itself shrunk back from the pure evil they held as they headed towards the village to show the villagers just what power was.

* * *

Me: So that is a flash back to the past of some of the characters in prison of secrets.

Kara: review and post your guess on who

Me: anyways thanks for reading ^.^


End file.
